The Broken Hearted
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero & Kaname were engage to be married since they were little, but Kaname calls off the engagement he had with Zero and gets engage with Sara Shirabuki the only woman who had caused Zero and his family so much pain. NEW VERSION! AU warning.
1. The Invitation

I'm BACKKK! Lolz And I am ready to get back on track with my stories that I had put aside for longer than I had planned. Sorry about that, I was going through a big writers block but thankfully I am not any more, followed by family drama as well.

Some who have read this story before are properly wondering why I deleted this and that is because I have a new idea planned for this story so everything you have read is going to be changed ALOT and trust me you will like this new version better or I least I hope you do. Anyways nothing much have changed on the first chapter besides the fact I fixed most of my errors and added a few more new details, so if you had already read it before you can just skip this chapter or feel free to read it again.

If this is your first time reading this story then I hope you enjoy it and will leave a great review about it, and feel free to point out any errors I had seemed to miss because I am sure I did even though I read it over like 5 times today.

WARNING: Male/Male and some OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri,I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more.

Please Review and tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get the more I will continue to post. Your reviews give me Energy and encouragement as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Zero dear it's time to go now!" Came the voice of Zero's mother calling her son from her place outside his bedroom door. She waited to hear a response, when she didn't hear any she tried again knocking a little louder.

"Zero it's time for us to go if we don't hurry we will be late and you know how your father does not like being late." Not a minute later a small click was heard and the bedroom door finally opened revealing a very pissed Zero, he was wearing a white tuxedo with matching white dress shoes, a light purple button up shirt with the first few buttons undone showing off his silky white skin.

"I don't know why I have to attend this stupid party," Zero said, clearly showing his distaste.

"I'm sorry Zero dear I too do not wish to go but being purebloods it is our duty and also we were invited by your uncle Haruka and aunt Juri, and we can't decline their invitation they are family after all."

_'Haruka and Juri Kuran my uncle and aunt, the vampire king and queen who rule over the vampire kingdom, famous for making peace with the humans and vampire hunters, with the help of their kids, my cousins Yuki and Kaname Kuran, the princess and prince of the vampire world.'_ Zero thought to himself_. 'Oh how I wish I wasn't related to them, after all they did to me.'_

'_NO!'_ Zero shouted in his own head. _'Not them more like him, what he had put me through.' _

Kaname Kuran

_'That damn bastard, how I hate him with every fiber in my body. But most of all I hate myself for falling for the lies, I should have known it was too good to be true.' _

"Zero dear are you okay"

The worried tone of his mother's voice broke Zero out of his troublesome thoughts. Turning to face her, Zero noticed how the light pale orange colored kimono she was wearing with yellow and peach colored butterflies decorated along the bottom right of her kimono flowed up towards her left waist line seemed to bring out the color of her skin and making her appear much younger than she was. Not that she always appeared old. Since vampires age slowly compared to normal humans, it's just that she seemed younger than her already young feature.

Like Zero her skin is of silky white texture, her eyes are a dark purple color, not like Zero or Ichiru who have a light color purple with a slight hint of silver entwined in them but a purple color nonetheless. Her long silvery-white hair was put up in a rather large bun with a few strains of hair falling freely along her shoulder. Attached to her bun were many peach colored roses a lined on one side of her bun, making her very elegant looking.

"I'm fine, let's go then" Zero said, quickly walking past his mother heading towards the marble staircase.

Shizuka Hiou gave a low sigh_, 'why must my kids be so complicated?'_ she thought to herself before proceeding to the staircase. As soon as they reached said staircase a very pissed off vampire was heard.

"Took you long enough"

The very displeased voice belongs to Zero's father Rido Kuran, who was staring directly at Zero and Shizuka from his place at the bottom of the staircase.

"Now dear you can't rush perfection." Shizuka said, in her ever sweet tone. Upon reaching the bottom she walked over to her husband placing a chaste kiss on his lips before speaking again "Don't you think he looks handsome Rido honey."

Rido looked from his son then back at his wife. "Of course he does, I mean he does get his looks from me after all," Rido said, with much pride in his voice. This caused Zero to snort loudly, 'doesn't he see that neither me, Ichiru nor Maria look like him we get most of our looks from Shizuka.' Zero thought to himself, but of course no one not even Zero himself would speck this, unless their looking for a punishment from father.

"Now what about us, aren't we handsome too?" came a very sweet voice, causing everyone to turn and find three more people descending the staircase. Ichiru, Shiki, and Maria who was in between the two males had let go of their arms and was walking toward her father.

"Father." Maria began, regaining her lost energy, "Don't you think we are handsome too."

At this cute gesture Rido couldn't help but smile down at his 16 year-old daughter, who was wearing a light pink dress and white high heel shoes, her long gray colored hair was put up in a high pony tail with a light pink rose tied in it. Her burgundy colored eyes were staring up at her father's mismatched colored eyes one burgundy and the other light blue, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Yes Maria-Chan they are all very handsome but you Maria are beautiful," Rido said, now looking at his three sons who were gathered at the foot of the staircase.

"Excuse me Rido-sama, but the limo is waiting," came the voice of Miki one of the household maids. Upon realizing Rido looked at his watched and noticed that they were about a few minutes behind their expected time.

"Damn now we are going to be late arriving there shi-," Rido stopped himself before uttering another curse word.

"I'm sure aunt and uncle won't mind a little tardiness," Ichiru spoke, from his place next to Shiki who was wearing a bored expression.

"Even so we are purebloods, and we must present ourselves as one," Rido said, fixing himself up a little, and then turning to Miki. "Thank you Miki you are dismissed now." Miki bowed and as quickly as she came she left without another word.

"It's not like purebloods can't run fashionably late once in a while," Zero mumbled sarcastically to himself, this going unheard to his father but not to his mother who chuckled at the remark.

"Then shall we go then." Shiki said, wishing to change the mood and get to the party as soon as possible so he can meet a certain green-eye, blond hair noble.

Just the thought of that certain noble was enough to make Shiki think a whole load of naughty things he can do to his precious Takuma Ichijou. _'Let's just hope that he is ready for it.'_Shiki thought, smiling wickedly to himself.

Catching on to her son's future intention Shizuka finally spoke winking at Shiki as she did so, "ah yes we shall, we really don't want to keep people waiting now do we?" With that said Shizuka locked her hand around her husband's arm and the two exited through the front door, with Shiki and Maria tagging along.

Giving a heavy sigh, Zero walked toward the door; but his twin brother Ichiru stopped him before he could turn the knob. Zero turned his head to face the mirror image of himself staring right back at him.

"What is it Ichiru," Zero asked, but already knowing what he was going to say.

"Zero are you sure you want to go?" Ichiru's face was clearly showing how worried he was about Zero attending this party.

'I can never seem to fool my brother; Ichiru can always see what's bothering me.'

Zero gave another sigh but then smile at his brother, "to tell you the truth, no I am not looking forward to going but you know how father is when it comes to parties with important guests, he likes to make a good impression of himself showing off how ever so perfect his family is."

Ichiru couldn't deny what Zero was saying since it was very much true; their father did like to make a good impression especially after the trouble he got into. But that was less important now since the party their going to is hosted by their aunt and uncle, and there was no way that Zero cannot miss an encounter with Kaname. As if reading his mind Zero spoke causing Ichiru to look wide-eyed at his twin, "don't worry Ichiru, I do not plan on starting any trouble with him tonight."

"Okay, but Zero are you sure you will be alright I mean…" Ichiru never got to finish his sentence when Zero hissed angrily, "damn it! What is with all of you asking me if I am okay isn't it clear that I am perfectly fine, that I am over it!"

'Damn why must everyone bring up what happened in the past with me and that bastard Kuran, that was such a long time ago, well I least I wish it was but even so I'm okay, I'm finally okay.'

"Onii-Chan if you are truly over it then why are you crying?" Ichiru asked softly sounding more worry than he did before. Zero heard his brother and quickly turned away from him raising his hand to whap away his fallen tears.

"I'm not Ichiru, I-I just got something in my eye that's all no need to worry about it," Zero said, still not facing his brother in fear that Ichiru can read through he's façade. But of course Ichiru clearly noticed that what he said was a total lie but understanding his brother's feelings he didn't push on any further, believing his brother that he was okay and won't start trouble tonight. Ichiru took his brother's hand in his causing Zero to snap his head to see Ichiru smiling at him, his violet eyes showing understanding and comfort, making Zero feel much better than he did a moment ago.

"Well then Zero-nii how about we go now before father sends a search party looking for us," Ichiru said, leading Zero out the door and to the awaiting limo.

'What will I do without my dear brother beside me?' Zero thought as he let Ichiru guide him to the limo. 'he always seems to cheer me up when I'm down, not that my other brother or younger sister don't cheer me up, it's just that what me and Ichiru share can't be understood by any other, he is my twin and my other half.'

* * *

Kaname was looking out his bedroom window, staring down at the arriving guests. Despising the fact that he must attend a party that he didn't even want to happen, but of course he didn't want to disappoint his mother who planned the whole thing with the help of his sister Yuki, who's very much still pissed at him for what he did to Zero.

_'Zero Kuran, well now known as Zero Hiou since he changed his last name because he didn't want to have a last name that reminded him of the person who caused him pain.' _

This thought made Kaname sigh, remembering the silver haired pureblood always made him feel guilty and sad for the pain he caused his beloved cousin, but it was never his intention to make those amethyst eyes of his to turn from peace and happiness to pain and hatred.

_'Sorry my dear Zero, but what I did was for your safety and your family. I swear I never meant to hurt you; I love you too much to cause you any pain without reason. All I can do now is hope for one day you will understand and look to me with those eyes filled with happy memories. That is what I wish to see more than anything else.'_Kaname can recall so many different emotions he caused to those amethyst eyes; happiness, desire, frustration, and his most favorite of all love.

_'Ah yes.'_Kaname thought to himself, _'I can remember that emotion very well, since I was the one that always caused it. I loved the way Zero displayed his love for me, how he would beg to be kissed and of course I would grant his very wish so that I can hear him whisper my name in between soft and passionate kisses, with me whispering his name in return. What sweet memories we shared in the past.' _

A knock at the door, made Kaname return from his pleasurable thoughts to the screwed up reality he must live in without his dear Zero by his side. Kaname ran his hand through his dark brown hair before uttering a 'come in' to the awaiting person.

Takuma Ichijou entered Kaname's spacious Victorian style room looking around it until he spotted Kaname looking out his window, who was now staring up at the stars in the moonless night sky that seemed to shine dimmer tonight but even so it made the navy bluish-purple swirls of color in the night seem more outstanding and noticeable in comparison.

"Beautiful night isn't it Kaname-sama," Ichijou said, in his cheery voice.

Kaname let go of his crimson colored curtains to face an overly excited Ichijou staring right at him. "Yes indeed it is a beautiful night, yet it is the opposite of what I feel today," Kaname said, walking over to his desk, and taking a sit in his chair.

"May I ask what is bothering you Kaname," Ichijou asked, dropping the formality since he was one of the few people that Kaname aloud to call him by his first name only.

"Zero and his family shall be arriving tonight," Kaname said, placing his elbows onto his desk, then entwining his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Ah I see, and you are afraid of having an encounter with him are you not?" Ichijou asked clearly catching on to the hidden reason in which Kaname was talking about. Since that was still making Kaname hurt over what he did to him.

Kaname didn't seem surprised that Ichijou knew who he was talking about, since Kaname did tell him everything including the real hidden reason why he did what he did to Zero. "Yes I am very much afraid of having an encounter with him tonight, and to make matters worse Sara Shirabuki will be attending the party as well."

Ichijou couldn't help but get angry at the mention of that woman's name. It was her fault that Kaname and Zero are not together anymore. She secretly forced Kaname to call off his engagement with Zero and get engage to her by using Zero's fathers debt against him.

Rido Kuran owes a big debt to the Shirabuki clan and with the Kuran clan themselves, but of course being that Rido is from the Kuran clan he paid his debt to his brother and sister who lost little of what they had, but the Shirabuki clan who lost half of their businesses didn't. Rido's debt is far too great that not even the king and queen of the vampire world can pay it right off the back. So Haruka had no choice but to have Rido slowly but surely pay it all back by serving the Shirabuki clan.

Purebloods serving other purebloods, it was something unheard of. A taboo act to be more precise, but of course being that it was much higher purebloods who gave the 'okay' to it nobody complained. And from the very beginning everyone thought that Rido was going to be the 'bad seed' of the pureblood race since he went against the orders of his parents and married the 'mad blooming princess' Shizuka Hiou, instead of Sara Shirabuki's mother Mika Shirabuki who was rumored to be the true 'mad princess' in the vampire world. This to Ichijou is another reason why the Shirabuki clan wishes to destroy Rido and his perfect family.

"Damn that woman and her cruel intentions!" Ichijou shouted, tightening his fist by his side.

Kaname was taken aback for a moment at Ichijou's sudden outburst but nonetheless Kaname couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. A laugh that caused Ichijou to look at his friend first with confusion as to why he was laughing in the first place but then to amazement that after all this time Kaname can still laugh from his heart, a carefree laugh that made Ichijou smile because now it seems that Kaname is in a slight better mood than he was before.

"Why is onii-sama laughing?" Came the voice of Yuki who was waiting at the door.

Ichijou turned to face Yuki, surprised that he had not notice her presence before, but he greeted her with a big smile before speaking, "to be honest I really don't know Yuki-Chan, but I think it has to do with something I said."

"Well it must have been very funny to cause onii-Chan to laugh so carefree," Yuki said, admiring the sight of her brother laughing.

At this point Kaname was finally calming down and whapping the tears that hanged from the corner of his eye. Kaname noticed that another presence was in the room and looked up to see Yuki staring at him, her big brown eyes showing happiness. Kaname was pleased to know that Yuki didn't hate him that much anymore, Kaname smiled at his sister.

"Yuki you look lovely in that dress you're wearing," Kaname complimented, looking at his sister.

Yuki was wearing a hot pink strapless dress that came about an inch or two above her knees, with blacking lining along the tip of her dress and around her slender waist and placed there was a small black bow on the right side of her waist. She was wearing black two inch high heel shoes which she really couldn't walk properly in no matter how many times she practices. Her brown straight hair was done in curls and hanging along her shoulders.

"Thank you onii-sama," Yuki said, blushing a little at the compliment

"You're welcome, but is there something you came here for," Kaname asked, since Yuki never came in his room when there was another person in unless she came to inform him about something important.

"Oh yea," Yuki said, remembering why she came here. She was going to inform him of the arrival of-, all of a sudden a slender figure pushed past her and entered the room.

This slender figure was wearing a red colored halter dress with a big slit in the front of it which stopped just above her belly button showing her cleavage. Along the sides of the slits were diamonds that traveled from the back of her neck to the end of the slit. Her long, wavy, blond hair that reaches just past her waist with bangs that fall over her forehead was slightly flowing as she walked gracefully to the desk in which a now wide-eyed pureblood was sitting.

"Surprised to see me Kaname," came the voice as smooth as silk.

Kaname was not excepting to meet Sara Shirabuki of all people right at this moment. But what really caught him off guard was the fact that he didn't sense her presence coming at all.

Ichijou who was standing still with his mouth formed in an 'O' shape was just as surprised to see her as much as Kaname was. 'What on earth was she doing here in Kaname`s room of all places? Shouldn't she be downstairs in the ballroom with the other guests?' Ichijou thought to himself as he finally regained himself from the shock of seeing Sara here.

Sara couldn't help but smile wickedly at the effect she caused on the other vampires faces. "Now Kaname you didn't forget that your fiancé was going to attend this party now did you?" Sara said innocently. "I mean this is our engagement party after all."

_'That damn witch, how dare she push pass me and walk in onii-Chan's room like she own the damn place. I really don't know what Kaname sees in her, she's just a spoiled brat in my opinion,' _Yuki thought, glaring at the back of Sara's head. "Well then now that my job is done, I shall be going now," and with that said Yuki left without another word but stomping her way down the hall.

Ichijou was going to excuse himself as well, until the pleading look in Kaname's eyes made him change his mind. 'Well I wouldn't blame him, this is Sara we're talking about,' Ichijou sighed but stayed put.

"No of course I didn't forget, it's just that your presence in my room just caught me off guard that's all," Kaname spoke truthfully.

"I see, well forgive me Kaname I just wanted to come up here so that I can see you," Sara said, giving a puppy dog pout.

Kaname would have snorted loudly if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to appear rude not that he cared about being nice to Sara of all people, but his mother did always say be polite even to your worst of enemies, and so Kaname would do just that.

"Of course I forgive you Sara," Kaname said, in a polite as tone as he can manage, without feeling sick to his stomach.

Oblivious to Kaname's act, Sara decided to push her luck further, "Kaname do you think you can escort me to the party?" Sara said as sweetly as she could.

Kaname wanted so badly to decline her offer but of course that was out of the question since he didn't want to have an overly hormonal vampire be in a pissed mood. Kaname so badly wanted to not have that as much as possible. It literally took Kaname every strength he could to get up from his chair and walk over to Sara and grab her hand and place it on his forearm. He looked down to Sara who was a few inches shorter than him and who was staring right back at him with a big smile, which clearly showed that she won this round.

Kaname turned his head enough so that he can face Ichijou who tired as hard as Kaname did to put on a smile and act like they didn't despise the very woman who caused so many troubles. "Ichijou will you please go first and inform the speaker of our arrival," Kaname asked, desperately not wishing to part with his friend and be stuck with the beast herself.

"Hai Kaname-sama," Ichijou said, before bowing and exiting out the room.

"Well then sweetheart shall we be going, I mean we don't want the guest waiting," Sara said, clearly enjoying the pure hatred in Kaname's eyes.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_Kaname thought, before leading Sara to the staircase that lead to the ballroom.


	2. The Punishment

A few things were changed in this chapter with the big one being that i deleted the flashback on how Rido and Shizuka met and that i combined chapters 2 and 3 together. I also fixed some errors and added a few new details like how Shiki and Maria are fraternal twins.

After rereading this story along with my others I came to the conclusion that I need a new beta reader cause my old one has not emailed me in a while. So if any of you are interested please send me a message.

WARNING: Male/Male and some OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri, I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more.

Please Review and tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get the more I will continue to post. Your reviews give me Energy and encouragement as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Announcing the purebloods Rido Kuran, his wife Shizuka Hiou, and their four children Zero, Ichiru, Shiki, and Maria Kuran." the speaker said through the microphone he had in his hand.

All guests had stopped what they had been doing when they sensed the presence of purebloods entering the ballroom through the large double wooden doors. And upon realizing who they were, the entire guests bowed in honor of their lords/ladies presence.

Zero who was very pissed at the moment didn't give two shits about smiling in front of spoiled two-faced nobles, who are ready to snap at you at any sign of weakness.

_'That damn speaker, doesn't he know that I changed my last name to Hiou instead of Kuran. How dare he place such a name that brings up bad memories for me next to my first name?'_ Zero growled to himself as he glanced around the room.

Zero wasn't the least bit surprised at how the ballroom was decorated, with dark red color drapes flowing from the crystal chandelier to each corner of the ballroom walls. There was a long white rectangle table that was along the right side of the ballroom wall which was serving high class appetizers, besides it was a circular table that had a medium sized chocolate fountain and around it had bowls filled with many types of fruit and other sweets. All around the room were waiters and waitresses balancing silver trays of various different expensive wines. Between the two half spiral staircases was a small stage with an orchestra that engulfed the ballroom with its smooth elegant music. Even the guests that were present was highly dressed for such an atmosphere, most of the female nobles present were wearing designer dresses many which had a gothic renaissance style to it, and male nobles wearing expensive tuxedos.

Zero gave a long sigh before speaking to no one in particular, "what is it with vampires liking things from the medieval ages, I mean really we are already in the twenty-first century people, so get with the program!"

"Now Zero dear, you must remember that the medieval age is around the time us vampires began to make our presence." Shizuka whispered letting Rido's hands go as he went off to mingle with some noble class vampires. Shizuka placed a gentle hand on Zero's left shoulder and guided him toward the class doors which lead to the large balcony and rose garden of the Kuran estate.

"Yes but having every party or gathering being the same renaissance theme, wouldn't one might be sick and tired of it by now?" Zero said looking around the room again.

Shizuka could feel her son's tense shoulder start to relax a little as he scanned the room going through every bowing face they went by. He was probably relaxing since there was no sign of Kaname around.

"My dear Zero" Shizuka said as they were alone on the balcony. "Please don't let this pain effect you so much. I wouldn't want you to suffer such a fate as I have. To have the person you had loved with all your heart betrays you and then goes mad with pain and loneliness. If it wasn't for your father I wouldn't be myself anymore, I wouldn't have fell in love again and be able to have such beautiful children." Shizuka glanced over Zero's shoulder and spotted her husband laughing among the nobles, even if it was a forced laugh. She couldn't help but smile at her husband's attempt to be nice but deep inside knowing that he wishes to kill half the nobles there.

Zero didn't know what to say to his mother's words. Yes it was true that his mother had her heart broken by her human lover and almost got killed in the process of his betrayal, leaving her no choice but to kill him and the hunters who planned on killing her in the first place on a crime her family committed centuries earlier to those hunters family members. That's where the nick name 'mad blooming princess' had come from. After years of wondering alone she finally gave up and decided to let the vampire council find her so they can sentence her to not a 'death sentence' since killing a pureblood was a sin but an 'eternal sleep', this to her was better than an eternity of wondering alone.

So she waited for the pureblood they would send to find her and deliver her punishment, but what she didn't expect was that the pureblood and her would fall in love with each other at first sight. Zero can recall this story very well, the night his mother and father had met and fell madly in love with one another, since she told it to him many times when he was younger, it is also Maria's favorite bedtime story of all times and still to this day she loves to hear about it. Zero couldn't help but admit he too loved the story and it always seemed to cheer him up whenever his mother told him about it.

Shizuka was happy to see her son well in body and soul again that she decided to let that special someone come and find him or let the current one find a lope hole to that Sara girl's plans. Call it mother's intuition but Shizuka can diffidently tell Kaname still has feelings for Zero and that Sara had something up her sleeve that was keeping Kaname by her side.

"Well Zero dear now that you're feeling a slight bit better how about we go back in and join the others, plus I have to save your father before he ends up killing someone." Zero and his mother both chuckled at the thought of Rido going on a killing spree, well least we know who he will strike first.

-0-

After they were announced by the speaker Ichiru had looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and noted that Zero was highly pissed about something which could have been when the speaker referred him as a Kuran instead of a Hiou. Ichiru was going to give his brother words of encouragement when he was stopped by their mother looking at him. Her dark purple eyes showed that she was going to handle it and that he should not worry that everything will be okay. Ichiru relaxed considerably and watched as his mother guide Zero to the balcony.

"Shiki, Ichiru."

Both looked to their right to see their little sister Maria who was also Shiki's twin glance around the room before meeting their eyes. "Where is Yuki-Chan?" Maria asked as she glanced around the room again. At the mention of her name Ichiru blushed, and Shiki caught it before he could cover it up causing Shiki to smirk.

"Yea Ichiru onii-san where is your betrothed at hmm?" Shiki asked, in an innocent tone causing Ichiru to blush a deep red. "That's not determined yet." Ichiru answered.

"Really? How sad I really thought the two of you were so very close but I guess I was wrong." Shiki played being sad giving a little poke on Maria's shoulder. At first Maria was getting annoyed by Shiki's content poking but soon got where he was getting at when she saw Ichiru's face turn red from embarrassment, and then Maria was the next one to smirk wickedly to herself.

"Ah your right Shiki onii-Chan that is very sad. I wonder what Yuki will say if she heard such a thing from Ichiru's mouth."

"I think she will be crushed."

Ichiru was now filled with rage, his aura turning cold causing a few heads to turn their way. Maria and Shiki both sneaked a glance at each other then burst out laughing, but this only raised Ichiru's anger. "Gee Ichiru onii-Chan," Maria began but stopped to start laughing again, Shiki who had now calmed down finished where Maria left off, "We was only messing with you Ichiru, no need to get defensive about it. Yuki knows about your feelings for her already." Shiki said.

Ichiru at first was confused but then gave another blush at the possibility that his feelings for Yuki were that noticeable to his own siblings.

The speaker who had announced them earlier was now announcing the presence of yet another pureblood well more like purebloods since both the Kuran couple and Shirabuki couple were making their way down the spiral staircase.

"It's our aunt and uncle" Maria whispered, "I wonder how the guest will react if I was to spice up the fun?" Next thing Shiki and Ichiru knew Maria was pushing through the bowing guests and running toward the Kuran couple.

"MARIA!" Both Shiki and Ichiru shouted at the same time.

"Damn! Father is going to have our asses for this." Shiki swore which was something he rarely did since he liked to keep up a mysterious appearance especially for his modeling career he and Rima did together. But it was already too late cause the person they feared the most was glaring right at them, his glare sending shivers up their spines.

"You guys are in for it now." Zero said from behind them.

Zero and Shizuka entered just as the speaker was announcing Mika and Ouri Shirabuki then Haruka and Juri Kuran. Shizuka wasn't mad that Maria did that because she knew how much Maria loves her aunt and uncle, besides the way the Kurans acted when Maria came running to them only made things better. Haruka huged Maria in his arms and placed a kiss to her left cheek and Juri placing one on her right.

"Maria-Chan you look more like your mother every day." Haruka complimented.

"Shhh you're not supposed to say that or father will be mad. He gets jealous whenever people say we don't look like him but like mother instead." Maria whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Oh! I am very sorry then." Haruka whispered back.

"Don't worry it will be our little secret."

"Well if your lips are sealed so will be mine."

The both of them laughed after that and walked over to where a calm Rido stood. Rido greeted his brother and tried to apologize for Maria's actions but that was turned down when Haruka said _'they needed something to liven up the party with'_. Then the two continued to talk among themselves about similar actions that happened when they were little all the while making Maria laugh at embarrassing stories about her uncle and father.

Juri had let her husband go to mingle with their brother, so now she was making her way to have some girl time with Shizuka and she wanted to get away from these female nobles who wanted to talk about how great she was and all that kiss up act. But this also was a way to try to not advert her attention to a certain chestnut brown hair pureblood that she had just had a private meeting with not too long ago.

Upon reaching the pureblood, they both greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheek this caused many of the noble females including a certain female pureblood vampire to be extremely jealous at how close of friendship the two have.

"Finally I am able to see a true smiling face." Juri said.

"But of course, you will only receive the best from me." Shizuka answered back.

"You and I know all too well how fake vampire society can be. To think that we are the species with such high elegance and grace amongst us yet having so many lacks the very thing that they were born to have."

"Tell me about it." Zero who was still near his mother and two brothers spoke.

"Zero-kun how nice of you to greet us with your presence tonight," Juri said truly happy to see her nephew at the party. "I thought you would have refused our invite?"

"I would have if it wasn't for father who threatened me to attend." Zero responded. Juri nodded in understanding since she knew her brother's habits already.

"Um Juri, do you happen to know where Yuki-Chan is?" Ichiru asked, blushing a little.

Shiki chuckled behind his hand, but Ichiru's cuteness only made Juri smile sweetly at him then answered, "Yuki is delivering a message to Kaname." She turned to Zero to see if he reacted to the mention of her son's name but when he didn't she continued, "Ichijou is up there speaking with him in his room as we speak." This information caused Shiki to stop chuckling enough to smile. "Shiki there is a guest room three doors down from the right spiral staircase." Juri spoke again, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Good because we don't want you making a show like you did for our families yearly Christmas dinner last year." Zero announced, remembering all of them walking into the dining area from the living room and seeing Takuma half naked on the dining room table with an equally half naked Shiki on top. They all ended up eating dinner in the living room after that.

The smile Zero had on his face soon disappeared as fast as it came, because not soon after the New Year began Kaname called off his engagement with him and announced he was in love with Sara right in front of everyone at Maria and Shiki's birthday. It was the most humiliating experience he had ever gone through in his entire life. Juri and Shizuka who both were watching Zero carefully, was first happy that he was smiling but then when Zero's face turned back to his usual frown both were disappointed.

_'Guess it will take a while for them to get where they belong again.'_ both thought at almost the same time. At that moment one of the household maids came up to inform Juri that there is was a situation in the kitchen that needed her presence.

"Why can't the chefs ever seem to get the dinner prepared correctly? Well if you'll excuse me Shizuka I must take care of this but please be sure to sit with me when dinner is served we have much to discuss about." Juri said. Shizuka nodded and agreed to her sister-in-law's request because she too wanted to talk with her. With that Juri left following the maid to the kitchen area, her long white dress and wavy light brown hair flowed as she walked. As soon as she was some distance away a certain chestnut brown hair pureblood made her move toward Shizuka who was well aware of her coming approach.

Mika was wearing a long black dress that tightens around her chest to her slim waist then went all frilly and puffy from her hips down until it rubbed against the floor, the spaghetti-straps crisscrossed on the back. She was wearing white gloves with a diamond bracelet around her left wrist; she had her curly hair down with a white rose which was dyed black perfectly clipped to her right side of her head. Mika Shirabuki was no doubt the black angel of the party.

"Hello Shizuka." Mika said looking at her up and down.

"Hello to you too Mrs. Shirabuki," Shizuka said nicely with a smile on her face, "Boys why don't you say hello as well."

Shiki, Ichiru, and Zero would rather shoot themselves with an anti-vampire gun then say anything to this witch. However that would make things better for Mika in the end if they were to do that, so with all their hate and anger put aside for now they all bowed since it was their job to do as her servers and greeted her in unison.

"Oh my! So you do know your place." Came the icy response.

That really pissed off the boys that they were going to come back with a snappy reply but held it in when their mother spoke, "they are purebloods which puts them in a higher place in vampire sociality, they have grace and intelligence many others don't and beauty which can only come from me and Rido."

This was a chance the boys couldn't pass up, yea their mother is going to kill them for this but they so badly wanted to rub salt on Mika's wounds. Remind Mika that her unrequited love dumped her for someone else.

"Shiki he is like a replica of Rido. His light blue eyes are close to father's blue eye." Ichiru said, looking at Shiki.

"Don't forget about us Ichiru, you and I have mothers eyes also her hair color." Zero spoke after. Shiki was next to speak adding the finishing touches to their plan. "But Maria is the combination of mother and father, her eyes matching Rido's burgundy eye and gray hair similar to Shizuka's silvery-white hair."

Mika was fuming, 'Those arrogant kids! They think their going to make a fool out of me well they got another thing coming these kids maybe purebloods but they serve me!' Upon this realization Mika smiled a devious smile. She raised her left hand and connected it to Shizuka's right cheek with a loud 'SMACK' that people all around were able to hear with their vampire hearing.

"You really should teach your kids a little something called respect Shizuka." Mika said, smiling at the pinkish mark on Shizuka's pale face.

Everything was silent before what just happened finally register to the pureblood trio. "YOU BITCH!" Zero yelled.

"There was no reason for you to punish her when we were the ones who started it." Ichiru shouted at Mika who was smiling like a mad man.

"Exactly Mrs. Shirabuki punish us instead of our mother." Shiki said as Ichiru nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't worry I intend to punish you all…" Mika began but stopped when a better idea came to her, "Very well then you all can bend down to your hands and knees and beg forgiveness."

All the anger the boys had been bottling up was now ready to burst all at once. "Being arrogant again I see, so do you wish for me to slap your mother again?" Mika's voice was filled with venom as she spoke. The three boys shook their heads and one by one they each got onto their knees, just as they were about to beg a loud voice was heard.

"That's enough!" The voice yelled across the room.

Zero who recognized the voice looked up and amethyst eyes met with Kaname's garnet colored eyes.

"Dear god!" Ruka Souen whispered. She just witnessed something so outrageous. "Kain what the hell!" Ruka shouted to the rust colored hair noble.

"Ruka I suggest you give up, nothing will snap him out of this." Aidou said looking at his cousin with hopeless eyes.

Akatsuki Kain was staring at the only person he has loved and wanted since he was little and that person was none other than Zero Hiou. Because Zero was engage to Kaname their pureblood leader he had always kept his growing feelings closed tight where no one but his cousin knew about them but now was his time. He was going to make Zero fall in love with him whether Kaname liked it or not Zero was going to be his and only his.

"What the hell is wrong with him anyways?" Ruka continued.

"It seems like he is eye humping lord Zero-sama." Rima who was besides Kain answered following his ruby colored eyes to spot lord Zero and lady Shizuka coming back from the balcony and after young lady Maria approached the Kuran couple.

"Zero-sama?" Ruka asked.

Aidou sighed thinking to himself, _'guess there's no stopping it now, at this rate they will find out about Kain being in love with Zero-sama'._

"My cousin here is in love with lord Zero-sama." Aidou said out loud.

This broke Kain out of whatever day dream he was in and turned to glare at his cousin for spilling the beans about his love interest.

"Kain you're in love with Zero-sama?" Ruka shouted. Rima didn't seem surprised by this one bit since she had already figured it out a long time ago.

"Damn Ruka can't you get any louder!" Kain shouted back at her.

"As a matter of fact I can." Ruka responded. "But really Kain you're in love with Zero-sama? You know that it is not right to take him away from Kaname-sama."

"Yes I am in love with him, and last time I checked lord Kaname-sama dumped Zero-sama at his own sister and brother's birthday a month before their wedding day on Valentine's Day." Kain said rubbing his tumbles with his hands. "So you can't say I am taking him away from Kaname-sama when he doesn't even want Zero himself."

Ruka had nothing to say since all Kain was saying was true_. 'How can Kaname-sama do such a thing especially to Zero-sama who he would contently ramble on and on about? Kaname have you really fallen out of love with Zero so quickly or is there something you are hiding from us all?'_

"Ruka what about you is your love for Kaname disappeared?" Aidou asked.

"Well to be honest no my love for him has not left but it did turn a little more into respect and admiration. And you Aidou what about your love for Kaname-sama?"

"I never loved Kaname-sama to tell you the true, I have always liked him but not in any romantic way. I respect him like the rest of us do, that is why I follow him as his best friend and loyal servant." Aidou spoke truthfully. "Plus I don't think Sayori will still be with me if she knew I loved someone else rather than her."

"EHHHH!" Ruka and Kain said in unison. Rima once again was not surprised since she too knew about this. 'These people are so easy to read.' she thought.

"Your dating Cross's adopted daughter?" Kain asked.

"She is a human and a vampire hunter no less." Ruka pointed out.

"Have you guys for gotten that vampires, humans, and vampire hunters live in peace now, all thanks to the Kurans anyway. Also that Cross is the god-father of all the Kuran children." Aidou answered.

"What is the big problem with dating a mortal anyways; I see nothing wrong with it." Rima asked. Which made Aidou happy; his sapphire eyes which matched his blue tuxedo were glowing with happiness.

"Yea I guess your right and plus I can tell you really like her so I will support you all the way cousin." Kain placed his hand on Aidou's head then he remembered something, "hey where is Cross anyways?"

"Kaien Cross, Sayori Wakaba, and Toga Yagari won't be attending today's party since they are on a mission out of town." Came the voice of Seiren who came out of the shadows.

"Goddamn it Seiren! What have we told you about coming out of nowhere like that! And how do you know about their where about?" Aidou asked while calming down his beating heart caused by Seiren's sudden appearance.

Seiren ignored the first question asked of her and went on to answer the second. "I am Kaname-sama's personal bodyguard it is my job to know who will be attending this party or not."

"Hello guys." Yuki said as she arrived next to them, scaring Aidou for the second time in less than a minute at her arrival. "Y-Yuki-sama what? How did you get here without the speaker announcing you?"

"Easy I just sealed my aura and took the back staircase here." Yuki giggled finding the startled looking Aidou funny. "It's way too embarrassing to be called in front of all these people."

"Yea I wouldn't want to be put on the spot or anything." Rima said.

"But you are always put on the spot when you are posing for cameras." Kain asked Rima whose only reply was 'who are taken by humans and not vampires'.

"So where is Kaname-sama Yuki-Chan?" Ruka asked.

Yuki's happy mood turned sour all of a sudden as she answered, "He is with that witch upstairs."

"Now Yuki-Chan an elegant lady like you shouldn't be swearing like a sailor." Aidou commented.

"Oh shut up Aidou-sempai." Yuki snapped causing him to look wide-eyed and the others to start laughing and making a half-smile appear on Seiren who never shows any emotion what so ever.

Yuki realized her outburst and apologized to Aidou, who forgave her since he understood that Yuki was upset with the way things turned out. Yuki really liked seeing Zero and her brother together, to her they made the nicest and hottest couple but ever since what happened Yuki barely had spoken to Kaname and that only made things worse for Kaname who was trying to get over his guilt of dumping the person he loves with every fiber in his body, but of course no one knows that now not even Yuki.

"So Yuki-Chan are you going to pay a visit to your cousins?" Rima asked.

"Yes I was planning to after I said hello to you guys." Yuki was going to dismiss herself when, Ruka spoke up, "hey isn't that Ichijou over there talking to the speaker?"

"Yea your right, I guess onii-chan is going to make his presence soon with her no doubt."

Then without notice a loud 'SMACK' was heard. Everyone turned their head to see Mika's hand raised and Shizuka's head turned to the left then raising her right hand to touch her cheek that was soon followed by loud shouting from Zero, Shiki, and Ichiru. But what really got under the skin of all of them especially Kain when Mika's request was made to the Kuran brothers.

"I had enough let me rip that bitches head off!" Kain said ready to march over there when Seiren stopped him. "And what will you do then Kain? Mika is a pureblood; you are no match against one, plus look up there." Kain looked up to see Kaname with Sara holding onto his arm. Kaname then yelled out:

"That's enough!"

Making the whole ballroom full of vampires and some vampire hunters who came at the request of Cross to watch over the party look up at the pureblood prince.

Kaname Kuran


	3. The Promise

Nothing much changed in this and the next chapter besides fixing errors and adding details. The major changes are made in chapter 5 and the rest of the chapters that are soon to come.

WARNING: Male/Male and some OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri,I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more.

Please Review and tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get the more I will continue to post. Your reviews give me Energy and encouragement as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaname was descending the stairs, eyes still locked with now dark amethyst orbs. He continued but was stopped half way by Sara who squeezed his arm. Turning to face her with pure hate and anger filled in his eyes, his equally dark aura was surrounding the entire ballroom making the vampires feel uneasy at the feeling of 'death' his aura was giving off which sent Sara frozen to her spot with slight fear in her light blue eyes, shock was making it hard for her to even speak.

After a few minutes Kaname got tired of waiting for her to respond so he snatched his arm away from her iron grip making her lose her balance enough to quickly grab onto the railing for support. Kaname ignored her and continued walking down the steps and walking to where Zero and his family were at. With each step he took was still graceful even with his aura at its pike and eyes growing so dark that you can mistake it as bloodlust.

Kaname was mad beyond imaginable, he couldn't stand the lust filled eyes only the two sadist Shirabuki females were wearing at the sight of pain and defeat in the Kuran families eyes, pissed that Mika dare touch a pureblood and his aunt no less also the fact that she threatened to humiliate his cousins along with his Zero, this time the bitch was pushing a little too far into his territory and Kaname was not having it.

Mika was shaking but not with fear only pools of lust that sent shivers up and down her spine, she could feel her blood begin to boil, her heart beating faster each time that the beast within her was daring to make its presence known to the vampires around her. She wanted more of that deadly glare Kaname and the closest of nobles to him who were baring holes in the back of her head, which only mad the beast crave more.

Mika then returned her attention back to Shizuka who was staring expressionless at the approaching pureblood. Mika smiled as she grabbed Shizuka's chin tightly in her hand pulling her closer to her face which was only now a few inches away. Mika side glanced at the three purebloods that immediately reacted to this and rose to their feet. Slaves or not the boys were not going to let their mother be handled in such a manner as this, Zero was about ready to pounce on the chestnut brown hair pureblood but he was held back from his actions when an elegant pale colored hand not the snow white colored pale skin the Hiou gene possessed but a pale tan color famous to the Kuran gene.

Kaname stared at Zero who did the same with dark eyes filled with more hate than ever. Kaname stopped himself from sighing in frustration at Zero's attitude but nonetheless he had to speak with the silver hair pureblood. Tapping in to the still combined blood bond they share Kaname was able to speak to Zero through their thoughts.

_'Zero!'_ Kaname spoke.

Zero was taken aback by Kaname's voice in his head. The shock look Zero was giving made Kaname's heart start to warm, happy with the fact Zero has not drank from somebody else or had let anyone bite him which only means there is still hope even if it's just a little Kaname was willing to take it.

So many questions began filling Zero's head at this moment. _'How was Kaname still able to talk to me using our thoughts? Didn't he break the bond when he had drunk from Sara? Wait! Did he even drink from her yet?'_ Zero was getting a massive headache at the confusion of the whole matter. Kaname who was able to feel Zero's confusion decided to speak up, _'No I have not fed from Sara.'_ Zero let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding onto, relief filled the silver hair pureblood before realizing that he shouldn't care whiter if Kaname and Sara shared a blood bond even though a part of his heart was glad that they didn't.

Zero sneaked a glance at Kaname through the bangs covering his eyes; Kaname's eyes were the first thing he saw because they were the reason for his rapidly beating heart and the growing pain he was starting to feel. Kaname's garnet eyes seemed to glow under the light of the chandelier making it look like pure jewels, but there was also a kind of pained sadness and guilt in his those eyes, a guilt so strong no matter how many times Zero tried not to see it and just knock it off as something else only made Zero's heart ache badly. Kaname was wearing a slight frown that can make most of the vampires here pity him for making such a face. Zero had to turn away in order to let the pain in his heart subside and to fight the urge to huge the pureblood and kiss away the pain.

Mika who got tired of being rudely ignored and pissed that the fire in people's eyes were disappearing to a calm feeling since Kaname's aura was no longer as dark as it was before.

"Hello Kaname-sama." Mika said in a sweet tone to get his attention. And as planned she got the now angry pureblood to turn her way, clearly pissed at her. That also caused Zero to snap out of whatever trance he was in before because he immediately slapped Kaname's hand away from his shoulder and glared now at the raven hair pureblood vampire.

"Don't touch me!" Zero growled. Gasps were heard all round the room from vampires and hunters alike. "Don't you dare tap into my thoughts using our old bond again, or I will be forced to break it." He whispered low under his breath but loud enough for Kaname to hear.

Kaname felt a great weight on his heart at Zero's words and when he tried to apologize to Zero using their bond even though he was told not to, but he couldn't this time since Zero was blocking all entry to his mind using his pureblood powers. Finally giving up Kaname turned his attention back to Mika who was smiling at the show she just witnessed.

"Mrs. Shirabuki, I would like it if you can take your hands off my aunt." Kaname's voice was full of venom.

Mika obeyed but not before giving a good squeeze to Shizuka's jaw making her wince at the pain. Shiki step forward but Takuma came and grabbed him by the wrist whispering to him slowly.

"How about we go out to the garden area to cool down, I'm sure Kaname-sama will take care of things from here on." Shiki didn't want to leave his mother behind but if he was to stay there any longer he was sure to unleash his pureblood power, so he let Takuma whisk him away from the scene disappearing through the class doors that lead to the rose garden, Yuki then decided to do the same to Ichiru walking toward him and tugging at his sleeve but Zero's twin did not budge from his spot next to his brother. Both twins were glaring at Mika who was only glad to do the same; her lime-color eyes were getting the satisfaction of the two glares giving her another wave of that sadist pleasure.

Kaname couldn't take the lust filling in her eyes and he so badly wanted to erase it from the surface of the world. Knowing that it will cost him dearly and probably get him into more trouble with his parents along with Sara but right now he didn't care. Without realizing Kaname raised his sharpen claws ready to imbed them into Mika's eyes and finally end the source of his families' problem, but that was until Shizuka stepped in front of Mika stopping Kaname from his action. Mika had no worries about Kaname since she knew from the very beginning that Shizuka won't allow him to end it like this. Kaname and the rest of the party were dumbfounded by Shizuka's action especially the two twin purebloods Zero and Ichiru.

Shizuka had a promise to keep, a promise only her and Mika knows about. Shizuka was not going to let anyone but her be the one to kill Mika and make her beg for mercy as she ripped her heart out and fed it to the people Mika walked all over. An old memory of the night in which Rido and Shizuka had made their blood contract with the Shirabuki clan came into mind and the start of that very promise.

~Flashback~

It was about almost fifty years since the meeting of Rido and Shizuka, fifty years of marriage with ever growing love between them and now they were sharing their combined love for each other together. Shizuka was about 32 weeks pregnant with her first set of babies, Rido felt like the happiest man alive the day Shizuka told him she was pregnant and that he will be a father to a set of twin babies who right off the back told him were two boys by the aura the little ones inside her gave off. Rido had always wondered if his brother Haruka had the same feeling when little Kaname was born five years before.

Rido did everything possible to make his growing family happy and give them as many things as money can buy, but this only had turned into a great weakness for him as wanting to give his family everything caused him to make a bad investment in order to expand his wealth more. The investment he made with an oil company that want bankrupt made him lose most of his money and little of his siblings but the ones who lost more was the Shirabuki clan who with the influence of Rido also invested a great some of their money on the oil company but after it went bankrupt they were forced to sell half their already booming businesses to restore the money that Rido had made them lose. Not liking to step down the social ladder the Shirabuki came up with the only way they thought or most likely intended to happen was to get Rido to pay the money back, and with the help of the vampire council they decided on a 'Blood Contract' that bonded Rido and Shizuka to the Shirabuki clan until they were able to fully pay them back for the great sum they lost.

With the 'mysterious' death of Haruka, Juri, and Rido's parents one year ago, the council was put under control until the coming of age of Haruka and Juri which was about another two years away since Rido refused to be the next king. A HUGE mistake on his part but he wanted to live a somewhat normal life with his wife Shizuka and he didn't expect the council to do any really bad damage when in charge, which of course was the first thing they did along with laws that minimized a pureblood's privilege.

The soon to be king and queen tried to do everything in their power to pay the great amount of money their brother owed but in the end they had no choice but to agree since they themselves couldn't pay half of what Rido owes and Shizuka didn't want to burden them with their mistake.

The night was cold and raining despite the fact that it was mid-summer, a long black limousine was driving through the narrow road that leads to the Shirabuki manor. Shizuka was staring out the window looking at the trees that went by, her right hand supporting her head as she leaned on it while the other was placed gently on top of her big hump of a belly where she could feel her sons moving about within her. She chuckled as she felt one of the babies kick hard against the womb right under her palm, Rido who was sitting next to her looked at his wife and listened to her angel like laugher.

"I can tell you little one will be a stubborn one like your father." Shizuka said chuckling louder when the same baby kicked harder as to say 'no way' to his mother's statement.

Rido smiled and moved closer to his wife, Shizuka looked at him before asking her husband if he wanted to feel her belly, Rido nodded then leaned forward placing both hands on top of Shizuka's big hump and almost immediately both the babies moved to welcome the heat flowing from their fathers gentle hands.

"Aw they love their papa." Shizuka said as she brushed away some of Rido's hair and tucked it behind his ear.

Rido looked at her, loving the happiness in those purple eyes that belong to him, taking one hand away from her hump only to place it on her face using his thump to rub small circles around the warm skin of her right cheek. One of the twins kicked softly in protest at the loss of warmth making Shizuka place her hand over where Rido had once had his and stopping the baby from kicking not that it hurt cause his were soft not like the other one who continued to kick like he was playing soccer with her organs. And then as if on cue both were kicking and moving about this was causing Shizuka some pain, Rido still had one hand on her belly which he can clearly feel the massive kicking and moving of the twins. This greatly worried Rido for he thought something was happening to his sons then Shizuka spoke, "their warning us Rido."

Rido looked confused for a second but then got to what they were talking about as the limo pulled up in front of a large castle like manor. The large building was like those you would see in the medieval ages, stone walls a large wooden door and on either side were towers standing tall with a window high in its pike.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kuran-sama we have arrived at the Shirabuki manor." Said the driver of the limo when he opened the door.

"Thank you." Rido responded. Both exited the limo to an awaiting umbrella, Rido helped Shizuka climb each step of the small stone steps where a house hold maid was waiting under an umbrella as well.

"Welcome Rido-sama and Shizuka-sama, the lord and lady of the house are awaiting your arrival in the living room." The old looking level C vampire said before guiding the couple to the living room.

"Welcome you two to our home." Mika said getting up from her sit on the couch and walking toward Rido and Shizuka leaving Ouri alone, but by the look of his face which wasn't a look of disappointment but a relived one at her lost presence.

Mika walked up to Rido and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Rido grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away, "I would like it if you were to not do that to me, and I am a married man now."

Mika looked to the side to see Shizuka staring at them with a friendly smile as if this whole thing didn't bother her which to be truthful it didn't since she was the only girl who everyday got to taste his lips and who was pregnant to the very man Mika lust over. Mika was nowhere near being able to do that which is why Shizuka was smiling at her instead of being jealous.

_'I got what you so long have wanted beside me.'_ Shizuka's smile became wider as she thought this.

Mika groaned at the fact that her plan to make Shizuka jealous failed but soon a thought flowed through Mika's head causing the corner of her lips to rise despite her envy for Shizuka_. 'All in good time for you are now stepping on the first step of my well thought out plan, you and your pathetic family will suffer greatly for stealing Rido away from me and I will make sure you pay dearly with your life.'_ she let go of Rido and stepped back a few and soon turned to leave to get the contracts that could put Shizuka's life on her very hands for her to use in any way.

"Well then shall we get this over with for I am highly busy tonight?" Ouri spoke lighting a cigar and giving it a few good sucks before blowing out the smoke.

"Yes you are indeed right I am highly busy as well, and wish to go home and finish working on my two son's nursery before their arrival." Rido answered.

"Ah yes, congratulation on your first pairs of sons, we were unfortunate at not having a boy like I planned, but even so I love my child no less and will always chariest my daughter Sara very much." Ouri said after blowing another air of smoke.

Mika came back into the room and placed the contract on the coffee table with a small dagger to the left of it; Rido stepped forward and pick up the contract which was written in blood of the one who made it, in other words the Shirabuki clan. Reading it over making sure there were no mistakes in it what so ever and satisfied he then picked up the dagger and pressed it up to his index finger watching as the blood balled up at the tip then run down his finger. Shizuka did the same and both placed their index fingers over the contract watching it reacted as their blood dripped onto it, the contract glowed a bright red then split in two wrapping around both their right wrist disappearing under the skin making a cross that was wrapped around in vines with a black rose underneath the cross, this was the symbol of the Shirabuki clan that was now tattooed on both of Rido and Shizuka's wrist forever being a horrible memory that they were now officially owned by them in every way.

"If you don't mind I will like to talk to Shizuka alone in the next room." Mika said, eyes glowing red with the scent of blood in the air.

Shizuka looked from her husband then to Mika and proceed to follow with her out of the room and into the large library the Shirabuki's owned. Once they were alone Mika spoke up, "you do know that symbol of mine shall be passed onto your kids Shizuka."

"Yes I am very well aware of that Mika-sama." Shizuka said.

"Isn't it great not only do I get to own Rido but I also get to own the very bitch he left me for and all your damn children too." Mika's voice was deadly as she walked toward Shizuka.

Shizuka did not move nor was she the tiniest bit scared of Mika who was now in front of her with eyes crimson red matching her dress. Mika placed her hand on top of Shizuka's belly and squeezed digging half her nails into the dark blue kimono she was wearing. Mika could feel the twins move about either scared or trying to fight back at the pain she was causing their mother, this made Mika chuckle in a demon like voice that was dark and deep in sound. "I truly look forward till the day these bastard children are born so I can have my share of fun with them."

In a sudden movement Shizuka grabbed Mika's wrist squeezing it till she heard a loud 'crack' most likely coming from Mika's now broken wrist. Mika bit back a scream of pain not wanting Rido or Ouri to hear her, Shizuka brought herself closer to Mika's ear enough to whisper in the same demon like tone Mika used but hers even for deadlier. "If you ever dare to touch my kids in any way possible I shall without fail rip this arm of yours out! But I do promise you this when Rido and I free ourselves from your filthy grasp I will personally kill you Mika, until then I will not let anyone touch you for you are my prey and no one else. So enjoy the protection I shall give you my Master for it won't last long."

With that Shizuka let go of her new master's wrist and walked to the door but stopped when Mika spoke, "as you wish Shizuka I will honor your promise with my own since I can be fair too you know. I promise you that I shall not touch or even bother your kids until they reach the age of sixteen but after that they are part of the contract I made and they too will become my families' servers until you pay all our money back. Also I wouldn't want any other person other than you of course to be my enemy, I mean what can get any better than the woman I despise the most protecting me from my other enemies only to get the chance to kill me. That's only if I give you the chance to do so Shizuka."

Shizuka nodded and left to return to her husband's side and get the hell out of this house that she won't be seeing the last of.

~End of flashback~

Shizuka stared at Kaname who was truly confused at this moment. "Oba-san what is the meaning of this?" Kaname asked.

"Isn't it obvious Kaname-kun, I am projecting my master, the person I have a blood contract with and until I pay off the debt we owe I serve to protect Mika-sama." Shizuka answered voice showing no emotion.

"But mother she slapped you for no good reason!" Ichiru yelled.

"That's where your wrong Ichiru she slapped me because I failed to teach you proper manners in front of purebloods." Shizuka then turned around to face Mika and then bowed, "please forgive me Mika-sama I shall teach these boys on how to act in front of people of higher rank."

Watching his mother apologize in such a way made Zero sick to his stomach that he turned and stormed out of the ballroom and into the garden where he passed Shiki and Takuma talking.

"Oi Zero!" Shiki shouted but Zero didn't stop for nothing he just continued to walk until he was lost among the large rose bushes.

Kain immediately took this moment to go after Zero, sneaking past people and without getting noticed he was able to enter the garden. Kain walked until she sensed Shiki approaching him from behind with Takuma trailing beside him.

"Kain what on earth happened in there to make Zero-Kun storm out like that?" Takuma asked.

"Um well as far as I know Kaname was about to rip Mika-sama's eyes out until your mother Shiki-sama stopped him from doing so. And now she is inside apologizing to Mika for your outburst." Kain answered his two friends, Shiki was at first happy but then got mad again.

"I think I am going to talk to Zero." Shiki said.

"Okay but if you don't mind can I talk to him first?" Kain asked slightly begging that Shiki would say yes. Shiki knew Kain was in love with his brother mainly cause Rima told him, there was never any secrets between them they have been friends since they were both about ten years old and also dated for a while too before Shiki started having feelings for Takuma. "Yea sure but please try not to mention anything bad okay?"

Kain chuckled then nodded before turning around and following Zero's intoxicating scent deeper into the garden. Takuma was slightly prying that Zero will refuse to see him since he knows that Kaname still loves Zero and would be depressed to know his love might be stolen away from him and by his loyal friend and follower. But Kain was not the only person to seek out Zero for within the shadows a very pissed Sara went in the same direction as Zero and Kain went.


	4. The Confession

WARNING: Male/Male and some OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri,I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more.

Please Review and tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get the more I will continue to post. Your reviews give me Energy and encouragement as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 4

Zero kicked a small rock that was on the ground and watched as it bounced a few inches then stopped when it landed on another part of the ground. After he walked for what seemed like forever to him, he finally stopped and leaned his back against the tree trunk and looked up at the starry sky that was painted in a dark bluish black color now. Zero gave a long sigh thinking of all the many places he would like to be at than here, to be away from all the drama his families cursed fate has to bring upon him.

"I am in need for some much needed vacation."

"Then why don't you take one?" Kain said as he entered from the shadows. Zero wasn't surprised to see Kain attending the party since he was one of Kaname's loyal friends and followers. Zero had his own share of followers but none of them he can call his friends well besides Miki even if she was just a household maid, she was still a loyal person for a noble class vampire and also Kaito and Sayori who really aren't followers since they are vampire hunters but nonetheless they are people you can trust. People like Kain and the rest of them were something very rare to find with all those other two-faced nobles out there with nothing but their greedy minds and with the temptation of the very rare chance to obtain a mouth full of the blood a pureblood has flowing within them.

"Are you here on Kaname's account or here to discuss the events that had taken place here tonight?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow at the rust color hair noble walking toward him.

"Would you believe me if I said neither one?"

"Well if you are not here for neither of those then why are you here then?"

Kain could only stare at Zero as he walked slowly to the pureblood. Each step he took would make his heart beat more and more as he drank in the sight of the silver hair man in front of him and how the stars in the night sky would make those lilac color eyes of his shine so bright. How his skin seemed to glow and those rosy pink lips of his parted just slightly making buffs of cold air come from those sexy lips of his. Kain tried to train his thoughts in a different direction since the way it was going was only making it worse for him and he didn't want to scare Zero off by being too straight forward with his feelings towards him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and also…..um enjoy being in a calm presence for a little." Kain answered almost whispering the last bit of it.

Zero was only mildly shocked at the response Kain had made, "I see, well then go on and enjoy but I am afraid I won't be enough to entertain you though."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on being entertained."

Zero tilted his head to the side closely observing Kain from his place by the tree, neither of them said anything but just stared at each other's eyes as if searching for a purpose. Ruby eyes on amethyst. Something in Zero's eyes and the way he was looking at him made the rust color haired noble look away hurt by the finding he saw in those eyes.

"So you knew all this time?" Kain asked silently.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out Kain. Both me and Kaname knew about your infatuation with me, but we always thought you would just get over it as time went on and for a while we both actually believed it for a second, well until today that is." Zero answered, he too looking anywhere but the vampire before him.

"Of course I had to hide my feelings for you since you were Kaname-sama's fiancé, but not no more now that you know my feelings nothing is going to stop me from loving every part of you….even if you won't accept them right now."

"Thank you, but forgetting about Kaname isn't that easy as it sounds. I still have feelings for him that makes it hard for me to forget about him and all the memories we shared…." Zero stopped then continued after a moment of silence. "I have been cold for far too long now that I feel so numb and now that Kaname had moved on with his life, I am afraid that the coldness will slowly consume my heart."

Kain was torn between disappointment and pain, but not for himself but for the person he loved. "I can't imagine the pain you have suffered when Kaname-sama hurt you Zero-kun, but if you were to give me a chance even if it was just a little one I will assure you that Kaname will be the last thing on your mind when I am around."

"Kain listen I don't think-"

"No Zero I have been silenced for too long now." Kain interrupted making Zero's eyes widen with shocked but not by the way Kain was talking to him but more for the fact that Kain said his name without any honorific at the end or that it didn't bother Zero one bit that he did so. "Look Zero my family owns a nice villa deep in the woods away from civilization so the both of us especially you can have a break from all this drama like you said earlier. What do you say Zero?"

Zero pondered this for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement, he did say that he needed a vacation and since today is Thursday night he can spend the rest of the long school free weekend there before the wedding day for Kaname and Sara two days away and the idea of missing the wedding only made Zero want to go even more. Kain's heart skipped a beat when Zero agreed and much to his dislike Kain had to promise himself not to come onto the silver haired pureblood until the time was right for him to do so.

Both vampires were oblivious to the approaching female pureblood coming their way.

-0-

Two household maids that had witness the scene between Mika and Shizuka thought that it will be necessary to tell the Kuran couple the news. An elder looking level C went to the kitchen area to get Juri-sama while the younger one went to go fetch Haruka down in the storage room where he was with Rido-sama and Maria-Chan.

Haruka and Rido were looking through old photos of them when they were younger down in the storage room in the basement area of the Kuran mansion. Maria would laugh at photos of her father and uncle when they were small and tease at how cute they looked when her grandmother use to dress them up in Gothic Lolita dresses since Juri wasn't born yet.

"How cute you guys look in these dresses father." Maria said showing her uncle the picture she had in her hands. Rido who looked up from a photo of him, Juri, and Haruka at thanksgiving dinner, and saw Maria passing a photo toward his brother who chuckled when he got a good look at it.

"I remember that! That was when mom would dress us up as girls before Juri was born. Man those were the day's right onee-sama?" Haruka said sneaking a peek as Rido shivered from the bad memory.

_'Thank god for the birth of Juri. She saved me from a never ending nightmare.'_ Rido thought and shivered again, but then the last statement finally registered and Rido glared at his brother who only seemed amused. Rido was going to answer back with a comeback but was interrupted when a maid came.

"Rido-sama and Haruka-sama, sorry to interrupted but there is a matter that needs your attention in the ballroom and it involves your wife Rido-sama." The young maid said her voice sounding urgent.

"My wife? What happened while I was gone?"

"Well it seems Mika-sama has punished her for an outburst of your sons."

"What about Juri did she happen to witness this matter?" Haruka spoke sounding shocked as well as pissed.

"No lord Haruka-sama, I'm afraid not since she was attending to something in the kitchen while this all had happened. But a maid had already gone to inform her about it."

Both Rido and Haruka looked at each other showing the same pissed look on their faces before nodding and walking past the maid. Rido stopped only to inform the maid to call his limo driver to come around the front and then looked at Maria and asked her to gather her brothers for he wishes to leave after confronting with Mika before he left. The maid bowed as the two pureblood brothers walked up the stairs which headed in the direction of the ballroom.

"Is my mother okay?" Maria who was left with the maid asked.

"Of course she is Maria-Chan. Your father and uncle are going to clear things up."

Maria looked at the maid and smiled at her, "Will you help me with finding my brothers even though I know exactly where to look, since it was me and Yuki's favorite hiding spot when we played hide-and-go-seek with Kaname and my brothers."

The maid tried hard not to blush at Maria's cuteness and laugh the image of the Kurans playing a child's game, the fact that she was new to the Kuran mansion she never got to witness it but she sure would love to see such a thing happen in the near future. Both Maria and the maid exited the storage room and headed toward the garden area with Maria leading the way there.

As soon as Rido and Haruka entered the ballroom the entire guests turned their heads to see them enter from the doorway. Shizuka who was still bowing rose to spot her husband and brother-in-law approaching to where they were, Mika smiled to herself happy about the fact that Rido was coming her way but sad to see that he wasn't looking at her but the woman next to her instead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rido asked making his way to his wife.

"It seems the news has gone around. Not that I am surprised to see that in anyway." Shizuka said in her normal sweet tone which only got Mika pissed to see that she hadn't broken the girl yet.

"I asked you what you are doing." Rido looked from Shizuka to Mika as he asked again.

"She is apologizing to me for the outburst of her rude sons." Mika cut in before Shizuka could speak and focusing on the word 'her' as she spoke this. Rido caught on to what Mika was trying to get at and got more pissed.

"Have you forgotten they are my sons as well? And if you wish to punish someone for that then I expect for you to punish them, for all three are old enough to be in that contract we have or you may punish me for it is my duty as their father to teach them some manners and behavior while Shizuka is in charge of their education. Something much different in this matter and you Mika are very well aware to that, are you not?"

Mika was at a loss for words since she indeed knew it were true but of course she wasn't going to admit that she wanted to just hit Shizuka because she can and wanted too. So she came up with a better answer and was going to speak it before Ouri stepped in her way.

"Rido-sama it's been a long time hasn't it?" Ouri's voice came out smooth with an icy feel to it.

"Yes, it sure has Ouri-sama." Rido said in the same tone. Both males stared expressionless at each other before they were interrupted by Juri who entered the scene.

"I believe we shall end it at here if you don't mind. I will see to it that your limo arrives here Ouri-sama and Mika-sama because the party is now over."

"But Juri I wish you wouldn't, I mean dinner has yet to be served." Shizuka said feeling a little guilty knowing that she was doing this on her behave. But Juri only smiled and answered in a must sweeter tone than she did before, "don't worry Shizuka the chefs made a little mistake on the dinner anyways and were planning on redoing it but since it is only a couple of hours till dawn I decided to stop the party early since I am sure everyone here is very tired and wishes to go home before morning arrives."

Even with the explanation Juri gave Shizuka knew she was partly lying on her behave, but she couldn't disagree that she was indeed tired, both physical and mentally for the evening and since she wasn't alone in that matter she nodded in understanding then turned to Kaname.

"If you don't mind Kaname dear, would you, Ichiru and Yuki go and fetch my troublesome teens?"

"Of course I will go and fetch them for you." Kaname said then turned to give one last glare at Mika and then at Sara but realized that she was no longer still standing by the staircase where he had left her, that was enough to send Kaname leaving to find Zero knowing that Sara will be there waiting for him, Yuki and Ichiru soon followed after a running Kaname.

"How sad and just as the party was getting to be so much fun." Mika pouted but slightly had a smirk placed on her lips. Juri glared at her and so did Rido and Haruka, Shizuka just smiled to herself thinking of perfect ways to rip the look off her face with her nicely sharpen nails while she played with the fabric of her kimono.

"I believe we should go Mika, I think we had enough fun for one night." Ouri said as he walked to his wife's side.

"Yes you are right and plus there are many other times to have fun." Mika said all this without trailing her eyes away from Shizuka who was sending warning glares to her. Mika and Ouri excused themselves and disappeared through the double doors that lead to the awaiting limos where nobles began to get picked up as well.

"I'm deeply sorry for messing up a party that was supposed to be a happy occasion for you, please let me apologize." Shizuka said bowing to Juri and Haruka.

"Please don't be silly Shizuka this is not a happy occasion what so ever. I really don't know what Kaname sees in that Sara girl in the first place." Haruka reassured.

'If he only knew the reason.' Both female vampires thought in unison.

"Exactly Shizuka so don't worry at all." Juri added to her husband's last statement.

"Very well then we shall take our leave and please inform our children that we are waiting for them in the limo." Rido finally said then guided Shizuka to the exit.

"Onii-sama it's time to go now," Maria's voice sounded as she entered the garden area. They both would have got there sooner if it wasn't for both her and the maid had to stop to use the restroom and to tell the limo driver of Rido's request. Maria smiled as she saw Yuki, Ichiru, and Kaname talking with Shiki and Takuma. They all greeted Maria in unison as if they practice it a million of times before all except for Kaname who was desperately asking where Zero was.

Yuki looked at the glares flying between her cousin Shiki and brother Kaname. Shiki not like Ichiru does not forgive the pain Kaname caused his brother and was refusing to speak about where Zero was.

"Come on Shiki be reasonable here, if you don't tell us where Zero is father is going to ring our necks." Ichiru spoke.

"At least tell me Shiki-kun and I can go fetch him." Yuki said trying to come up with a good deal.

Kaname was getting very annoyed at the moment he desperately wanted to see and speak with Zero before Sara got to him but by the way Shiki was acting it was proving to be a hard thing to do. Kaname then decided to tap into their blood bond and was happy to feel the barriers Zero put up before had been taken down, but what made Kaname's mood change was the feeling of pain flowing through their bond and it was increasing by the minute as he could practically hear Zero's gasps. Then came the word that sent Kaname running in the direction of where he felt Zero was the word he had didn't want to hear come from Zero's lips was the word that sent a shock of worry in Kaname's heart.

Zero

His Zero cried out the name of Sara the only person who always seemed to cause the Kuran family nothing but pure sorrow.


	5. The Encounter

BIG MAJOR CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER FROM THE OLD VERSION OF T.B.H AND YOU WILL SEE WHY.

WARNING: Male/Male and some OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters it all belongs to its rightful owner Hino Matsuri,I just use them to satisfy my yoai pleasure and nothing more.

A/N: I changed the person who is going to be the traitor, so instead of Kain someone else is going to be after the life of our dear Zero. Can you guess who it might be?

Please Review and tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get the more I will continue to post. Your reviews give me Energy and encouragement as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sara!" Zero shouted taken aback by her presence all of a sudden. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sara turned to face Zero her eyes filled with anger as she looked at Zero. "How come when everything seems to be going perfect for me you always have to do something that draws attention to yourself?"

"It was your mother who started it with lady Shizuka-sama." Kain shouted.

This sudden outburst from a lower class drove Sara mad with rage that she turned her attention to Kain who was trying not to flinch under her instance stare. Sara walked toward him with every intention of punishing Kain for his unnecessary comment and also to rid herself of some of the stress this night was causing her. Zero could feel the dark aura surrounding Sara for it was the exact same aura she gave whenever she was displeased, if Zero didn't do anything in the next second there will be pieces of Kain all over the place. Zero tried to move but realized he couldn't, it was like he was glued to his spot and could only stare in horror as Sara raised her hand once and connected it to Kain's face.

Blood was flowing from the scratch marks on his face due to Sara's sharp nails; Kain knew he couldn't get away from the pureblood since she was much stronger than he was. So he just laid there taken in all the claw marks going through his body, but what made his heart hurt was the crying of Zero begging Sara to stop what she was doing before his mind faded to darkness, of course this going unknown to the beast that taken over Sara at the moment.

"Please stop Sara!" Zero yelled fighting against the binds that was keeping him from moving anywhere.

"YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!"

Zero fought harder and harder until finally he was able to move, he ran to Sara and gripped her slender shoulders and began to pull her away from Kain. This was getting Sara annoyed that turning swiftly she turned to a crying Zero and slashed her nails across Zero's face from his forehead down to his left jaw line. It wasn't until the scent of Zero's pure-blood that she was satisfied at what she had done.

"See Zero this is what happens when you interfere." Sara spoke her voice filled with pleasure.

"Zero!" Kaname's worried voice spoke as he entered the area he felt Zero. Kaname heart stopped when he smelt the blood of Zero in the air, but what made his heart drop to the pits of his stomach was the haunch and trembling shoulders of Zero. As if on autopilot Kaname walked to where Zero was to try and comfort his beloved only to have his plan back fire on him.

"Don't touch me!" Zero yelled turning his head and looking at Kaname with one eye while the left was being covered by Zero's hand.

"Zero what happened we smelt blood and came to see if-" Yuki's voice came to a stop as her big brown eyes saw the horrified scene in front of her. The rest of them except Maria who was asked to stay with the maid while the rest went to investigate the blood spill. They were all shocked and disgusted by the scene in front of them, Kain who by now blacked out from the loss of blood was lying on the floor and just to feet from his laying body were Kaname and Zero who was covering up his bleeding face with his hand.

"Onii-Chan!" Ichiru came running to his brother's side tears fallen down his eyes.

"Ichiru what are you doing here?" Zero asked still glaring at Kaname with his one useful eye. Ichiru grabbed Zero's wrist and wrapped his hand around it and began to take a closer look at his brother's eye, he was happy to see that Zero was not going to lose it.

"Zero what on earth happened here?" Takuma spoke up.

"Well your psycho friend's wife-to-be here just attacked Kain for no apparent reason and when I tried to stop her, she attacked me." Zero's voice was full of venom as he said this.

"Sara how could you?" Yuki's voice sounded broken, her slim body was shaking from surpassed tears and with fear at Sara's doing.

"The pathetic bastard had dared to disrespect me when I was in the middle of an important discussing with my servant Zero."

"Yea but that's no reason to punish him in such a way." Yuki said.

"You are in no please to tell me what I can and cannot do when it comes to my personal property."

Zero would have been angry to hear that but at the moment all he could feel was the pain and the growing hunger that was beginning to form within him and with Kaname standing so close to him was causing the temptations for Kaname's pure-blood to grow at a fast rate risking him into going into a bloodlust.

"Stop calling us your servants you damn monster!" Shiki was the one to yell now, which was something he rarely does.

"But you are." Sara said evenly before turning to Zero again. "You and I have much to discuss, but that will have to be at a later time for the scent of your blood is making me sick to my stomach." Sara then turned to face Kaname where she let a small smile appear on her lips, "We shall talk later as well."

"What in the world do we have to discuss together?" Kaname asked his anger clearly heard in his voice.

"To discuss our wedding day two days from now."

"I'm done." Zero whispered and was about to leave when Kaname grabbed his arm.

"Zero wait."

Zero side glanced at Kaname with his useful eye, "Give me a reason why I should Kaname?"

Kaname was going to open his mouth when a flashback of what Sara said the day they made the deal. _'If you tell Zero or anyone for that matter, be sure that you will see Zero and his family ripped into pieces all around the country and the fact that we have a blood contract together there is nothing you can do about it. Do I make myself clear Kaname?'_

"Exactly you can't can you?" Zero snatched his arm away from Kaname's gentle touch then turned to his brother Shiki, "Pick up Kain and bring him to the car, we will be taking him to get some medical attention before he dies of blood loss." Shiki nodded as he walked with Takuma to pick up Kain and the both went off to the direction of the limos.

"I think you need to go see some medical attention too Zero-nii." Ichiru said. Zero didn't say nothing as his brother lead him out of the wooded area but stopped to the voice of Kaname.

"Please Zero forgive me."

"Don't ever show yourself in my presence again Kaname, I am tired of your lies and heart breaks, so please leave me alone and have such a wonderful life with that bitch of a wife you have." Zero responded not caring that his voice was shaking and tears were falling freely down his eyes.

Kaname watched as the only person he wanted to protect was leaving him alone with his heart torn in two. Kaname couldn't help the silent tears that fell from his eyes while watching every one of the people he cared about leave him; it was that entire damn Shirabuki families fault. They caused the pain to form between the two Kuran families and deep down Kaname knew that wasn't the only thing up their sleeves, for he knew that they had a bigger goal in mind.

"Satisfied Sara?"

Sara gave a dark chuckle, "More than you know it Kaname dear."

As soon as the incident that transpired in the woods was over, Sara was escorted to the awaiting limo by one of the Kuran's house hold maids, much to her displeasure at being accompanied by a lower level vampire. When Sara reached the limo she could hear her parents arguing with each other from outside, her sensitive vampire hearing was able to make out certain parts of the conversation which was surely about what had happen with her mother and the wife of Rido.

"God damn it Mika can you at least act civilized for one damn night?" Ouri asked annoyed.

"I am civilized! They are the ones that should act more like it."

"My thoughts exactly mother." Sara answered as she entered the limo.

"You stay out of this Sara this has nothing to do with you." Ouri warned his daughter before his eyes looked over at her now bloody dress. His along with Mika's eyes were slightly turning crimson at the realization that it was pure-blood.

"This has as much to do with me as it does my mother."

"I am warning you Sara don't test me."

"Or what father you will lock me in my room or will you-" Sara was silenced when her father's hand slammed itself against her cheek leaving a reddish pink mark in its place.

"I don't not wish to hear anything from the two of you until we reach our home, do I make myself clear?" Both Sara and Mika nodded and watched as Ouri lit a cigar before looking away, letting the silence consume them until it was to be broken upon their arrival at the Shirabuki manor.

-0-

"Mika come to my office now! I wish to speak with you," Ouri said disappearing into the hallway leading to his office.

"I wonder if father will ask you about tonight." Sara asked handing over her blood spattered fur coat to one of the maids.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough. Sara after I speak with your father in his office I wish to speak to you afterwards in my room." After getting a nod from Sara, Mika proceed to her husband's office.

Mika closed the door behind her and turned to face Ouri who was leaning on the front of his desk. "How many times have I told you NOT to make a scene in public when it comes to the Kurans?" Ouri's voice was deep and full of anger.

"Almost a thousand times already."

"Even with that much you still disobey my orders and proceed to do whatever it is that's in your sick little mind Mika!" Ouri raised his voice staring at Mika who only was smiling back at him.

"Cause its fun, and I don't understand why you are acting like this since you are the same as I, we both lost the people we love to each other's enemies. But you Ouri got it bad since you lost Shizuka twice, one being with a human no less." Mika answered laughing at the irony of it all.

Mika's laughter only fueled the anger inside him that with a swift movement he grabbed Mika by the neck and slammed her against the wall forming a dent in it. Mika was taken by surprise by the fast movement that she didn't even see coming, pain flowed through her back at the hard impact, she tried to gasp for air as Ouri tighten his grip around her slender neck raising her a few inches off the ground as he did so and not paying attention to the blood dripping down his arm by Mika clawing at his skin with her nails.

"Do not compare me to you Mika! For you and I are much too different. You maybe my little cousin and the mother of my child but that won't stop me from crushing this neck of yours into pieces!" Ouri shouted squeezing Mika's neck tighter and making her gag.

"O-oh please d-don't make me laugh! W-what could p-possibly make u-us any different since w-we share the same goal here?" Mika tried to speak in between breaths.

Ouri snickered evilly. "That's where your wrong my dear, my goals are slightly more different than yours but I will admit that my plan does have something to do with the Kurans and the great power they hold in their names, but that is all you need to know for the moment. You Mika are only going to fail in the end; your little obsession with Rido will all end as well, leaving you crumbing to dust by the hands of Shizuka. But I have to admit I am highly impressed with the way your plan worked out so far with causing the company to go bankrupt and all."

Ouri released his hand from Mika's neck and watched as she dropped to her knees coughing and gasping for air. She stared up wide-eye at the man before her, shocked to see that he figured out that she was the cause of the company going bankrupt and making Rido and his family is in the position they are in now.

"Really now Mika, it was not that hard to figure out."

Mika could only stare as her husband and cousin bent down to one knee and brought his hand to her face whapping the tears from the corner of her lime green colored eyes. _'If only you knew Mika what you do to me sometimes. It is true that I love Shizuka still, but I do also love you as well Mika. Sadly in your eyes you only see Rido.' _Ouri gave a heavy sigh as he thought this then spoke, "whatever happened to the sweet and pure Mika you were before?"

Mika slapped Ouri's hand away and got up to walk to the door but only stopped to side glance at Ouri before she spoke, "she died that night by the only people she once called family so long ago." and with that she was gone to her own separate room in the left wing of the manor which was far away from the right where Ouri and Sara slept in their own rooms. Ouri got up to his feet and lifted his blood covered hands to his lips and licked the tears from his thumb, loving the salty taste they brought.

_'I suppose we do owe you an apology Mika since we left you to face the darkness for far too long alone with no one there to protect you, but is it really alright to hurt Shizuka in the progress? She is you're…' _Ouri was taken out of his thoughts when a maid appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me lord Ouri-sama but there is a phone call for you."

"I see then transfer it to my office phone will you? And do please call in someone to come tomorrow and fix the hole on the wall."

The maid nodded then bowed disappearing back into the hallway to do what she was told to do. Ouri walked to his desk to greet a man's voice who he recognized it to be Asato Ichijou the head of the council and a rat working for Ouri.

-0-

Mika slammed the door behind her making the small chandelier in her room raddle before calming down. She stomped her way to her vanity and sat on the chair, she look at herself in the mirror tears were flowing down her pale skin which were blending with the patches of blood left by Ouri's hand from when he touched her face. Mika quickly whapped her shameful tears with her white gloves.

"Father must have said something very unwanted to make tears flow through your eyes." Sara spoke from her place on the couch that was near her mother's fire place. Mika who picked up her daughter's scent when she arrived didn't say anything but kept rubbing painfully away the tears.

"You know if you keep doing that you're going to break skin soon."

"Anything to get his filthy touch from my skin." Mika hissed, rubbing harder.

"I don't see why you two are even married to each other seeing as you guys despise being in the others presence to the point of actually trying to hurt the other." Sara said looking at the slowly healing bluish purple mark on Mika's neck.

"We are purebloods we had no choice but to marry others who are the same as us." Mika got up and walked to the fireplace, she watched as the flames danced around burning the wood below it. "We must get started with the next step in our plan Sara or we won't get nowhere near our true goal."

"Of course mother, but tell me why again do you need Zero for? I mean I don't see the value of sparing his life, to me he is just a stick in the mud-someone that doesn't deserve to live in my opinion." Sara was flipping through an ancient vampire book with binding and bond spells.

"It's simple Sara; I wish to use that boy's unremarkable pureblood power for my own benefit. I can still remember the day I placed my hand on Shizuka's belly and was able to feel his power which was outstanding, oh god Sara I wish you should have felt it, it was the most powerful thing I felt since the old King and Queen themselves and it took my uncle's life in the process trying to kill them."

"I see, but what I don't get is why Ichiru isn't that powerful like his twin?" Sara asked.

"Have you ever heard of the curse of the pureblood twins?" Mika answered with her own question, and when she got no answer from her daughter Mika spoke again.

"The curse of the pureblood twins is pretty much the same as if they were to be born with hunter parents. The stronger of the two twins devours the weaker of the two and obtains full power even more than the parent themselves but the fact that the Kuran twins are purebloods they are much stronger than any hunter twins and also the two survived which is a very rare occasion. That could only mean that the stronger twin allowed the smaller twin to keep some of his/her power thus making the big twin less strong as it was might to be."

"Okay but if Zero is the stronger twin and Ichiru is the weaker twin, then how are we going to transfer the power that was rightfully supposed to be Zero's back to him?"

"There are two ways of doing that. One is for Zero to eat his own brother and obtain this power from his blood or you can transfer it during a certain ritual that happens during the solar eclipse. But either way the younger twin has to die." Mika said looking at her daughter.

"So I assume we will be doing the second one since Zero no way in hell will eat his own brother am I right?" Sara asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yup and the next solar eclipse is in exactly two days from now; the same day as your wedding day, so we most work fast if we want this to work."

"Sure but what are we going to do after we had successfully transferred the twins power?"

Mika was getting slightly annoyed with her daughter's continuous questions. "After we have completed the first task I will use a binding spell on Zero that will bind his very existence to me. Zero will be a walking soulless puppet who will work for me as the best weapon known to man."

Mika smiled evilly to herself as the flames behind her in the fireplace raised higher then let out quickly, sizzling as if someone place water upon it.

_'The weapon that will end the Kurans for good. But leave me with the only one I longed for…Rido Kuran. I will end the life of my dear little half-sister Shizuka Hiou and her troublesome children once and for all.'_


	6. Bloody Mary

Chapter 6: Bloody Mary

The stench of death hung highly in the air inside the old abandon church where Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari had followed a level E vampire after splitting up with the main group of hunters. Tonight they were investigating multiple disappearances within a small community far west from the nearest major city. They were in the county side where light was limited and where untouched forest spread wide on either end.

Upon arrival within the small community where so many of the younger population had already been missing for days, it was clear that something was amiss. The six best hunters assigned with the case were able to sense it once they stepped foot onto the town, in the surrounding forest, were level E vampires lurking, hunting and taking the nearest person who set foot inside the forest.

Inside their journey into the forest, they immediately came across a swarm of the deranged vampires and upon killing most of them, the surviving vampires fled into the wilderness, causing the others to split up in teams to hunt and kill the vampires they came across. And the church was where Kaien and Toga presently were.

So many questions began forming in Kaien's head as to how or why such large groups of level E's were terrorizing such a small community, yet no answers came to mind.

As the two walked further into the church, it was clear by the stench that this was their slaughterhouse. Kaien was horrified by the sight in front of him, a carpet of blood was on every angle of the church; it was on the ground, splattered along the white walls and on the holy statues hanging against it. Blood was everywhere.

Eyes widen in shock as it came upon the source of it all. At least four dead teenagers lay dead before the alter of the Virgin Mary. Blood still flowing from their fresh wounds.

"My god, who could have done such a thing?" Kaien verbalized in horror.

"Who else but those disgusting pest known as vampires." Toga answered, matter of fact.

Suddenly the two heard a small chuckle followed by a silk like voice. "Well isn't that very hurtful to say about us, Mr. Hunter."

Kaien and Toga searched around the church for the voice but couldn't find it. The strong smell of blood was screwing up their senses and the darkness and echo inside the vast church wasn't much help in pinpointing exactly where this figure was.

"But then I guess we are to blame for this mess."

"Where the hell are you?" Toga demanded with a growl.

"I'm everywhere, Mr. Hunter. Can you not feel me?"

Kaien and Toga could suddenly feel as if a million eyes were watching them all at once. It was a bit unnerving, even to the toughest vampire hunters as they were. Yet because of this trick, they were able to realize that they weren't dealing with a level E vampire, but with something more powerful.

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" Kaien asked, once the realization came to him.

"My you hunters are quite clever." The voice said, impressed. "But yes, I am indeed a pureblood vampire."

"So your responsible for all the disappearances in this community? The level E's spotted are the teenagers and young adults whom you turned, are they not?"

"Of course." The voice echoed. "I'm not just responsible for the many disappearances from this community but for many others as well around this region."

"Why?"

"To build an army and to satisfy a hunger that's been building up within me for over a thousand years before my reawakening just days ago."

"Let me guess, you plan on destroying the human race and taking over the world?" Toga asked sarcastically.

That response made the pureblood laugh, which echoed off the walls of the church.

"Have purebloods before me attempted such a cliché idea?" The pureblood questioned with another laugh.

"Many…but they all failed in the end." Kaien answered.

"How degrading, especially for a race known for their intelligence."

Kaien and Toga could feel the figure shake its head in disapproval somewhere in the darkness.

"If that's not your aim, then what is?" Kaien asked.

"It's a little between revenge and necessity."

"Revenge, what another cliché." Toga muttered.

"Indeed Mr. Hunter. Revenge is the biggest cliché there is. However, it is a necessity to us purebloods to gain a resolution."

"Resolution? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Of course you mortals wouldn't understand the true meaning of what _revenge _means."

"Don't act like you're any better than us! It doesn't matter what revenge means, when in the end all you disgusting evil monsters know how to do is take innocent human lives. You bloodsuckers should have never existed in the first place."

"Those are some mighty words there, Hunter." The pureblood's voice grew dark and menacing in nature. "Have you forgotten that it was your _innocent_ human's who gave birth to evil? Our ancestral purebloods were born from human parents during the climate change thousand of years ago. So before you preach to me about human _innocence_, I suggest you reexamine your history of what you know about humans, and not let me point out as well on whom it was that gave you lesser beings the power to hunt and kill our race and created what is now known as the Hunters."

Suddenly the four dead teenagers began to stand. Their eyes matching the color of blood on their soiled bodies, fangs lengthen at its full hanging over their bottom lips, which were curled up in a devilish smirk. They were hungry for the two whose blood was bumping in their veins.

"I guess my stalling until their transformation has commenced. Well then gentleman, our time together has finished, but I'm sure this won't be the last we will see one another. So until next time, please enjoy my pets to your fullest. Farewell, Mr. Hunters."

With that, the presence of the pureblood was gone. Kaien and Toga was then faced with the four changed teenagers as their opponents.

In the darkness just outside the church, there were a pair of glowing red eyes that was watching the event transpire as the hunters commenced with their battle with the new born level E vampires. The vampire going unnoticed by the hunters in the room as he enjoyed the show before it's eventual finish with the hunters being victorious. The figure was wrapped in bandages; he was wearing black pants with a matching black over coat that covered the rest of his bandaged body. Pleased on how his intended objective had worked perfectly, the figure disappeared promising that next time they met, it will be his victory not theirs.

-0-

Ruby colored eyes fluttered open a bit before immediately being closed when it was met with a bright light that illuminated the room.

"You up yet?" Came the voice coming from Kain's left.

"Z-Zero?" Kain tried to voice out, opening his eyes once more.

"Here in the flesh," Zero's replied with a smile.

"Ah, what in the hell happened? It feels like I was mobbed by a bear or something." Kain asked as he rubbed his sore head.

Zero got up from his seat and walked over to Kain. "Well I guess you can say that. Even though the person who did so was an angry pureblood and not an angry bear."

"I rather it been a bear, since it would have been the easiest thing to kill." Kain commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that note." Zero agreed as he pointed to his slowly healing eye that was covered by an eye patch.

Kain shot up to a sitting position, which was a very bad idea in his case since his body screamed bloodied murder at the pain that spread throughout his body. Zero grabbed Kain's shoulders and pulled him against his chest to stop him from falling backwards unto his injured back.

"You idiot, your body is still recovering from the attack Sara had given you, and I don't think the blood your cousin donated has kicked into its full force." Zero voiced out nodding in the direction where a certain blonde noble was knocked out on the other hospital bed in the room.

Kain didn't spare a glance in the direction Zero was referring too, since the rust color haired noble was trying his best to surpass the growing pain his body was suffering at the moment. Kain didn't like feeling so weak, especially since his weakness wasn't at all able to protect Zero from harm. Yet, Kain was a noble. A class lower to a pureblood, so there was nothing he could've done in Zero's defense and that was what Kain hated the most.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Kain whispered.

Zero shook his head. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I was the one who couldn't stop Sara, the hold she has over my family is the chains that bind me to her and until the day those chains are released, I am forever to obey her every whim. So I am the one who should apologize for not being able to protect you."

Ignoring the nauseating feeling swimming through his head because of his still healing wounds, Kain pulled away from Zero slightly. "I wish I could find a way to release her hold of you, you of all people shouldn't need to suffer by her hands."

"You don't owe me anything Kain."

"This isn't about owing you anything. This is about saving you and your family."

"I know, but there is nothing anyone can do about what we owe to their family."

Kain sighed and unconsciously leaned his forehead against Zero, catching the other off guard but not causing him to reject the support of the other.

"I wish I could do more."

"You surviving death is good enough for me, you don't have to do anything more than to just live."

"What's the point of living if you can't do something for the one you love?" Kain looked at Zero. "Is it selfish of me to want to do everything for you? I never want to see you suffer, to see you smile and laugh is what I strive for. I want your happiness above all else, yet lately I began to want more. Knowing that you and Kaname-sama are over, gave me hope. I know that he still harbors a major part of your heart, but can you at least a little consider me too?"

"Kain, I don't know…" Zero voiced out.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, just consider it is all I'm asking."

"Fine, I'll consider it." Zero answered, though he wasn't sure. "Now, its time for you to rest and let your wounds heal."

"I will but not unless you promise to stay here until I fall asleep."

Zero raised an eyebrow and smiled at the other. "Making demands, I see."

Kain smirked back. "I'm a selfish boy in need of your attention."

Zero rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright macho man, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep. But, you must fall asleep."

"Do I get a kiss if I obey?"

"Now you're pushing it."

Kain laughed as he allowed Zero to lower him back down onto his back. "It was worth a try."

Zero pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat, his hand interlocking with Kain as he watched the other close his eyes as sleep slowly took him. Zero wasn't sure if he'll ever be able to forget about Kaname, but it wasn't like he couldn't try since Kaname was engaged to another.

Sara Shirabuki no less.

Yet like Kain, Zero found himself hoping for some opportunity to a raise to the occasion that could somehow come and help him break free from the chains that bind his family to hers. That somehow a chance encounter could invoke a chance to get the revenge his family so deserved. If such a chance were to ever present itself to him, Zero was damned certain he would give up his very soul to attain it. But a chance like that would never appear to him.

At least that's what he thought…

TBC…


	7. The Truth Behind Lies

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Lies

It was mid-afternoon the next day when Shizuka dialed the number for the Kuran mansion and asked to speak to her nephew Kaname Kuran, who she knew probably had a bad and sleepless night. After a few minutes of waiting as the butler went to fetch Kaname, the raven-haired pureblood's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hello Shizuka."

"Hello Kaname-kun, sorry to disturb you at such an early time of the day, but there is something I wish to discuss with you…" Shizuka began, "It involves Zero."

Kaname became silent at the mention of Zero's name. After the whole event last night had happened he couldn't get it off his mind, it hunted him each second knowing that he couldn't protect the person he loved deeply with his own hands. Not to mention what he saw when he and his sister visited the hospital last night that made him feel jealous, _extremely_ so.

"I'm so sorry Shizuka; I never meant for anything like that to happen…" Kaname's voice began shaking as the night's events came flowing through his mind.

"Kaname-kun." Shizuka's sweet voice broke through the barrier that threatened to make the prince suffer the guilt and pain he was feeling.

"Y-yes?"

"Its okay, I understand so there is no reason for you to explain yourself Kaname-kun," Shizuka said trying to reassure her nephew.

Kaname let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He was so glad that his aunt understood his feelings on the matter.

After a few seconds of silence, Kaname finally spoke, his voice turning slightly serious when he remembered the urgency of his aunt's voice when she first spoke to him.

"What exactly do you wish to discuss with me that concerns Zero."

"If you don't mind Kaname-kun, can we discuss this face to face?"

"Sure, how about you come over around-" Kaname was cut off when Shizuka spoke again, "I would like it if you came over here, and don't worry Zero is not here."

"Okay, but may I ask what this is all about?" Kaname asked, curiosity written in his voice.

"I don't know if you have noticed yet, but have you taken a look outside and listened around?" Shizuka questioned, "If not then I suggest you do so."

Kaname was confused as to why he had to look outside, but nonetheless the pureblood prince slowly made his way toward the balcony. Garnet colored eyes widen as they were set upon a slowly forming solar eclipse in the sky,

"What the hell? That's not supposed to happen for another two days, why is it happening now?"

"I believe someone dangerous is going to make their appearance soon." Juri's voice came from behind her son. "Someone more dangerous than Mika herself."

"Your mother's right Kaname, whoever has been hiding within the shadows for so long is going to make an appearance. I don't know when or where but we have to be cautious" Shizuka answered through the phone as she heard Juri with her vampire hearing.

"I'm afraid that person won't be coming alone either." Juri said glaring toward the horizon, "Shizuka I suggest you and your family came here as soon as possible, its much safer here than your place."

"Well I guess its okay then, I will have Miki drive us over there."

"If you want I will get Seiren to go to the hospital so she can check out both Kain and Zero from the hospital and bring them here. I will also give Kaien-san a call. I am sure he and Toga have already sensed the danger lurking around already."

"Thank you Juri, I am very grateful. We shall be there soon, so until then goodbye Juri and Kaname-kun." Shizuka said before hanging up.

Kaname was more confused now than he was before; not understanding what exactly was going on even though there was a feeling in the pits of his stomach that something was indeed going to happen. The early eclipse and the noiseless air around them wasn't proof enough that something truly horrifying was coming but it was still unexplainable and odd.

"What creature is this to cause such a reaction to occur?" Kaname asked his mother.

"I don't know, but I believe it's someone who is craving to see the world tainted red with blood."

-0-

Zero was sitting on one of the chairs in the room where Kain was staying, he was watching him sleep in one of the hospital beds that were in the room while the other was still occupied by Aidou, but soon the room door opened when Yuki entered the room.

"Morning Zero…how is Kain?"

"He's fine now, just resting."

"That's good. Um…is it okay if I have a word with you outside?"

Yuki's voice had gotten serious with no hint of humor within her soft tone. Zero knew that what she wanted to talk about was very important. Zero stood from the chair he was sitting in and followed Yuki out the door.

The lobby was jammed with sick people and gave off the scent of disinfectant, which Zero couldn't stand much of at the moment with his sensitive nose.

Yuki continued walking, passing doors and hallways that led to other rooms or other parts of the hospital. Zero followed her in silence as they passed through the double doors that led to the stairs of the hospital. Anyone could tell by the way the stairs were deserted that no one, probably in a long time, had not used these sets of stairs.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Zero asked after they stopped walking.

Yuki had her back to Zero, but after Zero had spoken she turned herself fully so that now she was facing Zero. Her brown colored eyes were locked onto Zero. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail; she was wearing a light jean jacket with a pair of faded blue jeans that was tucked into a pair of black boots. Wrapped around her neck was a peach colored scarf that matched her peached colored tank.

"What is your relationship with Kain?" Yuki asked, getting right to the point.

Zero was taken a back by the straight forward question Yuki had just asked and was slightly confused to what she meant by it that Zero said the only thing he could think of as an answer. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Kain. I want to know what you will gain if you continue on playing as though you like him."

"I'm not playing as though I like him." Zero protested but that didn't seem to faze her one bit, because Yuki just stared at Zero disbelievingly like she knew Zero was laying which in retrospect, he really wasn't. At least he thought so.

"Last night, onii-sama and I came to visit Kain and saw you sleeping beside him on a chair with your hands interlock."

Zero was surprised to hear that. He hadn't felt the other's presence at all last night, then again he was so exhausted from the party and the events that happened that he was pretty much dead to the world as he slept deeply.

"I don't know what it is that you are trying to do but to me it seems that you are just using him to quench the loneliness that you felt when onii-sama left you for someone else. You try to play it tough by acting like a macho man and making Kaname suffer with your hateful words and actions but in reality Zero, between you and Kaname, I think that it is you who is the one that's truly broken hearted."

Zero stood there speechless as he stared blankly at his cousin. Zero couldn't believe what she was saying.

No it wasn't even that, it was that Zero didn't want to believe the small truth she was saying to him. Zero didn't want to believe that he was the real bad guy and not the helpless victim like he should have been; Zero was the one making the situation harder for both sides. But it wasn't fair that he was being lectured when it was Kaname who betrayed him and broke their promised engagement, so why should he care if leaning toward Kain a bit to fill in the cracks that Kaname had created is destroying him.

That is what he deserved in the first place…right?

"Face it Zero, you and I both know that doing this to Kain and Kaname is not the way to go. You will never be able to feel happy if you go on like this, so please go to Kaname and get the truth from him. At least let him explain to you why he did what he did." Yuki suggested in a gentle tone as she could muster.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Zero yelled with the darkest tone he had never known he had within him. "He's just going to tell me that he fell out of love with me and decided to go with the only person who is causing my family nothing but pain and suffering! So why do I want to waste my time on something I already know."

Frustrated tears began rolling down Zero's cheeks and landing onto the white floor beneath his feet. Zero was feed up with everything involving Mika, Sara, Kaname, and the damn situation his family and he was in. Zero just wanted to be left alone.

"What makes you think he fell out of love with you?" Yuki questioned.

"Are you blind Yuki? What part of '_he left me for Sara'_ is not getting to you?"

Yuki just snorted at the respond given to her, which was something she usually never does. "You are the true blind one here Zero."

Zero growled in anger, which caused Yuki to sigh heavily.

"Listen Zero, you really need to rethink the events that happened. I mean would Kaname just leave you without a reason to? Don't you think-"

"SHUT UP!" Zero shouted interrupting whatever Yuki was about to say.

"Zero you are a very stubborn boy who fails to read in between the lines, only believing what you want to think is right, but sorry Zero that's not how the real world is like. Sometimes you act just like _her_."

"Like who?" Zero hissed.

"LIKE SARA!" Yuki shouted back almost as loud as Zero was yelling the last time. "Both you and her are to damn stubborn to realize when you have already lost the battle that was not even going on in the first place. Because you two only, and I mean ONLY, want to see things your way without getting the truth. Your always letting your anger control your true nature. Why do you think Sara loves to torture you more than anybody else or the fact that she has you right where she wants you, huh? Answer me Zero!"

Zero couldn't say anything but stare at Yuki with full out hatred in his eyes, even though she wasn't doing anything wrong but stating facts. Facts that Zero's mother a million times told her son about. Yuki was right it was Zero's stubborn nature that refused to believe one word anyone was saying.

"Speechless I see. Well forgive me Zero but somebody needs to tell you even though I promised Takuma-kun that I will remain silent about this, but it seems your stubborn side is not letting the information I am saying get into the positive side of your mind."

"And what on earth could that be?"

"That Kaname canceling his engagement with you and getting engaged to Sara was all a way to save you Zero. Its seems that Sara was playing on-" Yuki was interrupted when her cell phone began to ring, leaving Zero desperately awaiting the rest of the answer.

"Hello," Yuki said to the other person on the line. "Mother, what do I owe the pleasure of having you call me?"

Yuki stood quietly as she listened to whatever it was her mother was saying. Then after a few moments Yuki pulled away the phone from her ear and looked towards Zero.

"Sorry Zero, but I need to take this phone call, so you may go back to Kain's room and we will continue this another time. So if you'll excuse me." Yuki said as she walked down the stairs to get a more private place where she can discuss whatever it was Zero's aunt had called for.

Zero stared at the disappearing back of Yuki's small frame feeling nothing but confusion and anger. The only thing Zero wanted was to go far away; so far that no one knew where he was. Zero wanted to be in a place where he could just escape from all the drama that was surrounding him.

That's when Zero remembered Kain talking about the villa he had up in the mountains somewhere. It seemed like a good place to relax and just have fun for a while. Maybe he would take Kain up on his offer for a chance to escape even if it was for a short while.

TBC…


End file.
